Electronic devices are becoming increasingly interconnected. By establishing connections between devices, a performance capability, convenience and/or user appeal can be expanded beyond what a single device could provide. A drawback is that user handling of multiple devices is cumbersome. This can be particularly pronounced when a connection is a wired connection, as a user must then not only track and position multiple devices but also the wired connector. Technology can enable devices to communicate wirelessly, though this has a consequence of eliminating a physical tether between the devices, such that it can be easier to misplace, drop or forget one of the devices.